


Adrenaline!

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Felicity Smoak Mechanic, Oliver Queen Street Racer, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Felicity Smoak, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is a billionaire playboy and future heir to Queen Consolidated, but by night, he's a street racer in the bad part of the city: The Glades. An accident and an interesting encounter with a certain blonde mechanic will change his life forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Our beautiful artwork is courtesy of SuperArrowGirl. Her art rocks!!
> 
> Story will be updated daily. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very humbled that @bestolicityfics on Twitter has chosen this story and Human Shield as a "Best Olicity Fic!" Thank you so much. 7.13.18

[ ](http://s1067.photobucket.com/user/OliversMuse/media/Olicity%20-%20race%20car_zpsx4vydijg.jpg.html)

 

 

The rumbling of the car engine reverberated through the interior of his black Dodge Challenger SRT, as Oliver Queen sat with a foot on the gas and one on the break. He gripped the wheel tightly, with one hand and gripped the gear shift in his right hand, his eyes trained on the man standing in between him and the blue Mustang GT next to him. The man lowered his arm and Oliver hit the gas, putting the pedal to the floor. The engine roared to life and Oliver felt his body shift back in his seat as the back end of his car drifted slightly to the right before settling down and roaring down the street. Their was a multitude of people along the side of the road, but Oliver kept his eyes forward, his concentration on keeping his monster of a car on the road. He could see the guy at the end of the stretch, and the guy waved him down as he passed, 2 seconds ahead of the mustang. Oliver hit the breaks, coming to a stop before turning around and heading back to the start line. He had just won $2,000 with that race, and the opportunity to come back tomorrow night and race against a 2005 Honda Civic that had been on top of the Star City underground street racing world for 2 weeks.  As he pulled to the curb, John Diggle, his bodyguard walked over with a smirk. Roy Harper was with him and he could tell they were happy with how the car had responded. He had just purchased the Challenger after his 2015 Toyota Supra's front axle broke when it drifted and hit the curb. Oliver climbed out of the car with smile, and John and Roy slapped him on the shoulder as they shook his hand.

"She handled beautifully.", he said before he noticed Slade Wilson approaching with his girlfriend Shado Gulong. Slade and his crew were undefeated on the streets of Star City, but Oliver had just changed that. Slade would be driving the Civic in the race tomorrow, so the fact he had to hand over $2,000 to a billionaire playboy with an adrenaline addiction did not make him happy. He was confident he would win it back tomorrow and slapped it into Queen's palm with a smirk.

"Beginner's luck, kid.", he said.

Oliver ignored the blatant invitation that Shado was offering him as she looked him up and down, and he looked at Slade.

"It wasn't beginner's luck Wilson. Your guy was a second late on the pedal.", he said with smirk of his own.

Slade gave Oliver a measured look, "Well I won't be.", he said, before turning and walking back toward his crew who were hanging out by the Mustang. Shadow gave Oliver a sexy smile as she walked up placing a hand on his chest, and stuffed a piece of paper into his pants pocket. She let her hand brush across the front of his pants as she took a step back.

"Nice race Queen. Call me.", she said as she winked at him and walked away. Her hips swaying seductively for his benefit.

Oliver tore his eyes away from her ass as he turned to John and Roy. He took the money and divided it three ways, with a grin. John and Roy were integral to how well the car had handled.

"Roy I want to make sure she is ready to go for tomorrow night.", he said, looking back at the car. "Let's put those new road hugger GT tires on tonight. I think they might work well on this car.", he said as caught the eye of a red-head, dressed in a short, tight mini-skirt and black heels. John noticed where his attention was heading and quickly spoke before Oliver could move away.

"So tomorrow morning, you have a board meeting with your father at QC at 9:00 a.m. I will pick you up at the mansion at 8:30 a.m.", he said as Oliver groaned. He threw the keys to Roy so he could take the car on back to the garage, and glanced at the red-head before placing a hand on John's shoulder. "I can't wait!", he said sarcastically before moving his attention back to the red-head and heading her way. John shook his head as he walked to his car. Based on the look in Oliver's eye when he walked off toward the red-head, John decided he had better have some coffee waiting for him. Oliver would probably not get much sleep tonight.

Oliver woke the next morning when his alarm went off and told the red-head she needed to go. She gathered her clothes that were strewn around the room. What was her name? Ashley? Angie?. As she put her shoes on she looked over and smiled. "Last night was amazing.", she said as she walked over and handed him a piece of paper. "Call me.", she said before she gave him a kiss and sacheyed out of the room.

Oliver immediately threw the number in his waste basket, before he got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He never called the girls he slept with the day after, because being the next in line to be the CEO of QC and a billionaire, left him with plenty of choices when it came to women. But all of them were all after the same thing. His money.  And he usually didn't hook up with the groupies at the races, but sometimes his adrenaline was still humming after a race and he needed a way to release it. Sex was a good way.

Oliver showered, and then put on his dark blue suit and tie. He was not looking forward to the board meeting today but he knew his Dad expected him to be there, so he would put in an appearance. He grabbed his phone and headed down the stairs to find his friend Diggle waiting for him. He and John met when John was hired by his parents to keep an eye on him. They were concerned he was becoming a little reckless and hired Diggle to keep him in line. John did his job for the most part. But what his parents didn't know was that John was just as fascinated with street racing as Oliver and when Oliver had approached him about joining his crew, John had readily agreed.

Skipping breakfast Oliver followed John out to the car and slid into the back seat. As they drove to Queen Consolidated, they discussed the coming race. Oliver was looking forward to getting to race against Slade Wilson. He was one of the best street racers in Star City, and had a reputation of being one of the most ruthless. Oliver was still known as the spoiled, young billionaire who was dabbling in street racing, and tonight he hoped to change that perception.

John parked the car and they headed up the executive elevator to Oliver's office. Oliver was next in line to become the CEO of his family's business and with that came a certain persona that he had to uphold. He could play the playboy billionaire at night but during the day he was expected to be all business. A few minutes before 9:00 a.m., Oliver picked up his packet for the meeting and headed to the board room. They would be voting on some technology investments today, so Oliver needed to be on his game. The future of QC depended on them making some good investments. John stayed at the back of the room, ever vigilant as the meeting began.

The board meeting went smoothly with Oliver giving some suggestions for some opportunities that they could look into, and after an hour and a half of discussions and votes, the meeting was finally over.  Oliver's dad Robert walked over as Oliver was trying to get out the door. "Oliver!", he said, catching up with him. "I'm proud of you son. Those were some good investment suggestions you gave to the board. I had them checked out myself a few months back. Good work son.", he said with a slap to the shoulder. 

"Thanks Dad. I know what this means to QC and I promise I won't let you down.", he said. 

Robert gave him a smile as he headed down the hall, and Oliver immediately went to his office, followed closely by Diggle. He let out a breath of relief as he was ready for the meeting to be over as soon as it began. John watched Oliver with a thoughtful look. He knew Oliver felt a lot of pressure about taking over his family's business and that was part of the reason he was involved in street racing. He had once told John that it gave him a sense of control over his life that he did not feel he had when he was Oliver Queen, billionaire and future CEO. Being able to control the car, the speed were things he needed to experience.

When lunchtime rolled around, John ran to Big Belly Burger and got them both a burger. They sat in Oliver's office and enjoyed their lunch and discussed the particulars for the coming night. Oliver called Roy to check in and make sure the car was ready.

"Hey Oliver! I got the tires put on and tested. They are fantastic. I think you are going to like how they drive.", Roy said excitedly.

"Good, thanks Roy. John and I will meet you at the garage at 9:00 p.m.", he said before hanging up.

"Roy said the Challenger is ready to go.', he said to John with a grin. "Slade won't know what hit him."


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon passed rather quickly and Oliver rolled his shoulder muscles as he looked at the clock. Three hours until race time. Oliver felt his mood lighten as he and John left to head back to the mansion, however they had one stop to make on the way. Oliver pulled out his third of the money he had won the night before. He didn't need the money that he won for racing. In fact the only way money factored into the racing for him was to help John and Roy make some extra money and the fact that you had to have a buy in for the races in Star City. You don't front the cash, you don't race. So Oliver would take his third, the times he won a race, and he donated it to The Glades Revitalization Project. The Glades was a tough neighborhood, it had been that way as long as he could remember. But the current Mayor had a plan to clean it up, to make it a safer place for everyone. Especially the kids that lived there, and despite what people thought about him, he had a soft spot for the kids.

Oliver dropped the money off at the Project office and then they drove to the mansion. John dropped Oliver off saying he would be back around 8:00 o'clock to head to the garage. Oliver headed up the stairs to his room to change clothes and he texted Roy to be ready to go as soon as they got there. Oliver changed into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his brown leather jacket, and as he checked his pants from the night before he felt a piece of paper. It was the phone number that Shado had slipped into his pocket. He quickly threw it away. It wasn't that he didn't find Shado attractive. She was beautiful, but she was also Slade's girl, and for Oliver that signaled off limits. Oliver grabbed his keys and headed down the stairs to talk to his parents before he left for the evening. He wanted to talk to his father about QC hosting a fundraiser for The Glades Revitalization Project. Walking into the living room he kissed his Mom on the cheek. 

"Oliver, I am surprised to see you here.", she said. 

"I wanted to talk to you and Dad about something.", he said, walking over and taking a seat on the sofa near his father.

"What is it son?", Robert asked, putting down the papers he was studying.

"Dad, I would like for QC to host a fundraiser for The Glades Revitalization Project.", he said, getting right to the point.

Robert frowned. "Why The Glades?", he asked.

"Because Dad their are a lot of families and kids that live in that area, and a lot of those people are QC employees.", he said. "If we want to take QC in a new direction I think this would be a great start.", Oliver said, looking at them both.

Robert looked at his son thoughtfully, and then nodded. "I will think about it.", Oliver stood up and thanked his Dad before heading for the door.

"Where are you off to tonight Oliver?", his Mom asked.

"Just heading over to Verdant to meet up with Tommy and Laurel. Goodnight", he said with a smile before heading toward the door. John was waiting for him in the foyer, and he gave him a knowing look as they headed out the door.

They arrived at the garage where Oliver stored his car, and rushed inside to talk to Roy. When they entered the garage, Oliver noted that the Challenger had the hood up, and Roy was standing next to someone, who was bent over looking at the engine. Oliver's eyes started at black chuck taylors, slid up to a pair of blue jeans wrapped around a heart-shaped ass that led to a tiny waist, just made for a man's hands, and then further up to a blonde ponytail. 

"Trust me Roy you could add another 50 horsepower to this baby just by making the adjustments I suggested.", he heard a voice say. Oliver and John looked at each other in surprise before Oliver cleared his throat. 

Roy turned quickly, looking nervously at the girl beside him, as Oliver quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you going to introduce us to your female friend?", Oliver asked, giving Felicity a once over. She had an industrial piercing in her right ear, and black framed glasses. And as she looked up at him, he noted her eyes were blue. A very pretty blue.

"Uh yeah, sure. Oliver, John I would like you to meet Felicity Smoak. She is a friend of mine and one of the best hot rod mechanics in Star City. For a blonde that is", he said giving her a grin.

Felicity nudged him in the ribs, and placed her hands in her back pockets. She gave Oliver and John a smile. "Not just in Star City. I am the best between here and Central City.", she said confidently. John couldn't help but smile at the petite woman standing before him. Oliver looked at her skeptically. 

"Why do I find that hard to believe?", he said his arms over his chest. 

Felicity looked at Oliver. Wow, he was better looking in person than in his photos. She knew exactly who he was, because she read the gossip magazines and the tabloids. Everyone knew of Oliver Queen. What surprised her was that he was into street racing. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him before she walked over and pulled a hose from his engine.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?", Oliver asked nervously.

"Do you know what this is Mr. Queen?", she asked, holding the hose up by one end, the other still attached somewhere to the engine.

"It's a hose Miss Smoak.", Oliver said as if she had asked him the stupidest question in the world.

"It's not just a hose jackass! It's your cooling systems weakest structural component. This absorbs the vibrations between the engine and the radiator, or in the case of this heater hose, the  engine and body's firewall.", she said as if it was the most well known fact in the world. "If one of these hoses fails,  your car could overheat, you could have a loss of power steering or even a loss of the electrical charging system."

Oliver looked at her in surprise. He was impressed. He stepped closer and gave her a serious look, "Well we can't have the car overheating, now can we?", he said suggestively. Felicity shifted where she stood, before turning and replacing the hose. 

"Umm, Oliver, Felicity and I checked the car over from bumper to bumper. It is all set for tonight.", Roy said, as Felicity shut the hood. Felicity wiped her hands on a nearby towel, as John glanced at Oliver. 

"We need to get going soon man. Slade doesn't like to be kept waiting.", he said. Oliver nodded and turned to Roy. "Why don't you ride with John and I will drive the Challenger and meet you guys at the starting point."

Roy nodded and turned to Felicity. "You want to tag along Smoak?", he asked.

Felicity looked at Roy, "I would love to Harper.", she said with a smile.

"What? No automotive lectures to give tonight Miss Smoak?", Oliver said.

"Nope, I want to be able to tell my friends tomorrow that I witnessed a jackass drive a car Mr. Queen.", she said with a smirk.

John and Roy snickered as they headed to John's car with Felicity not far behind. Oliver felt his eyes involuntarily shift to her ass as she walked away, and he gave a snort, before getting into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was a little nervous about heading back to the racing scene. She had been gone for a few months taking care of her mother, but she had kept up with gossip in Star City’s underground racing and had heard that Slade’s team had been on top for weeks. She knew it would be awkward seeing Slade again, but she really wanted to see what Queen’s car could do.

John pulled up to the spot where they were to meet Oliver and parked, and Oliver pulled up to the line as they were getting out of the SUV. And as she feared as soon as Slade saw her, he headed her way.  Slade had pursued Felicity for several months not only in a professional capacity as his crews mechanic, but also in a romantic one. Felicity had never returned his interest and when she left to go take care of her Mom, he had given her space. But seeing her back brought up some of those feelings.

"Smoak!", he said. Walking toward her with Shado right behind him. "It's been awhile. I heard you left Star City.", he said, giving her a once over. She was still beautiful.

"Hi Slade. I left to go take care of my Mother while she was sick and now I am back.", she said as she felt Oliver, John and Roy walk up next to her.

Slade looked at them, "You runnin' with Queen's crew now?", he asked a little bitter. He had always kept tabs on her before she left, and the thought of him starting it again was taxing. Felicity was getting irritated. "First of all it is none of your business whose crew I run with, and second, I am here with my friend Roy to watch a race. There is going to be a race right?", she asked, looking at him and his car pointedly.

Slade grinned, "Still as fiesty as ever I see.". Shado had not taken her eyes off of Oliver since they approached, but she gave Felicity a condenscending look after hearing Slade's tone, before turning her attention back to Oliver.

Oliver took a step toward Slade, moving a little in front of Felicity. It was obvious that she and Slade had a history, but for some reason he did not like the way Slade was looking at her. He pulled out $2,000, holding it up to Slade.

"Are you here to race Slade or flirt with the pretty ladies?", he asked. 

Slade gave Oliver a hard look, before taking a roll of $100's out of his pocket and showing it to Oliver. "Oh I am definitely here to race Queen. Pretty soon, you will be seeing nothing but the cloud of smoke from my tires." Slade gave Felicity a wink before heading back to his car. Before she left, Shado approached Felicity, her eyes cold. "He's with me now Smoak. Remember that."

Felicity gave her a hard stare, "I never wanted him in the first place.", she mumbled. Oliver glanced her way, hearing her comment, before placing the money back in his pocket and following Roy and John to his car. John immediately started giving him the stats.

"Ok, Oliver this race is going to be a sprint for about a half a mile. He's driving a 2005 Honda Civic hatchback, that has been fitted with a nitrous oxide system. Even though he has gained some speed with that system, he is going to be using up his fuel fast. You need to get a jump on the start to win this one man."

Oliver nodded as he listened to Diggle. While Roy was good with the car, Diggle was good with the intel and what he had just told Oliver would help him immensely. Felicity listened from the side. She really did not want Slade to win this one, so she moved forward, getting Oliver's attention.

"Queen! John is right. If he produces enough power, using nitrous oxide could damage his engine. You need to get a jump off the start. Make him use speed to catch up.", Felicity said, standing close, her voice low so only they could hear her. "Also the fact he is using nitrous oxide means he cannot use it until he is at wide open throttle, which could create traction issues at the hit, so watch your side. If he drifts into your lane, it could be disastrous", she said looking him. Her eyes wide with concern. She didn't know why she decided to warn him of that.

Oliver looked at her intently with a hint of surprise. Then pulling himself together he smirked and ran a finger down her cheek. Felicity shivered. "You worried about me Smoak?"

"Nope. I am worried about your car.", she said, before stepping away. But she had been affected by his touch, and he knew that.

Oliver gave John and Roy a nod before heading to this car and climbing inside. He really wanted to win this race. And hopefully with the information he had been given, he would. John, Roy and Felicity all headed to the halfway mark. Felicity glanced back over her shoulder as they walked down the curb. He was staring right at her. He saluted her before starting his engine. Oliver shifted his gaze to the man who was standing between him and Slade. He gunned his engine warming her up, as he heard Slade start his motor. Clutching the steering wheel and placing a hand on the gear shift, he waited patiently, his eyes never leaving the starter. Oliver saw the hand go down and he was off. John, Roy and Felicity stopped as they heard the squeal of tires and smelled the smoke. She watched in fascination as Oliver flew by with Slade on his tail by a second. It was going to be close but Oliver had Slade chasing him so that was good. However, as Slade opened up his throttle and hit the nitrous oxide, he drifted. Oliver saw him out of the corner of his eye and corrected, but he hit a patch of gravel, causing his car to fishtail.

"Shit!", Oliver said as he hit the breaks, but his car hit the curb, bounced up and landed nose down in the ditch, causing Oliver to hit the windshield. Everything went black. 

John, Roy and Felicity watched in horror as Slade drifted over toward Oliver's car. When Oliver corrected his car fishtailed on some gravel, and hit the curb before flying into the ditch. They immediately ran toward him. Felicity's heart was pounding as they approached the car. Oliver had hit his head and was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver smelled the acrid aroma of spilled gas, as he slowly opened his eyes and his head was throbbing. He could hear John and Roy calling his name, and he turned his head to look out the window. As he did he remembered what just happened. He had wrecked. Oliver felt of the lump on his forehead and winced, as he slowly unbuckled his seat belt. John opened the driver's side door and helped Oliver out of the car, as Roy looked at the front of the car. There was definitely some damage. 

Slade had turned around and drove up slowly next to them with a smirk. "That was too easy Queen. I was hoping for some actual competition.", he said. Oliver glared at him as he pulled out the money and placed it in his hand. 

"I want a re-match Slade.", Oliver said. "Double!"

Slade looked him over considering his offer, then shrugged. "If you want me to take more money from you I can do that.", he said with a laugh. 

"I'll contact you when my car is fixed.", Oliver said. 

Slade looked over at Felicity. "I'll be seeing you around Smoak.", he said, before driving off. Felicity rolled her eyes and then looked at Oliver in relief. She was glad he was ok. Roy walked back around the car and looked at Oliver. 

"The damage is pretty extensive but she can be fixed.", he said and looked at Felicity. "You up to the task Smoak?", Roy asked.

Felicity looked at him then at John in surprise. "You want me to work on the car?", she asked. She didn't dare look at Oliver. Roy and John both nodded at her. 

"Your the best there is Felicity.", Roy said.  "Even if you are blonde.", he grinned. 

Oliver looked at John and Roy, seeing they were serious. "If it's money that is stopping you, then that will not be a problem.", Oliver said. "I will pay you double your going rate. Or do you have another job to go to?"

Felicity knew this was a good offer. She had quit her last job before going to take care of her mother, so she needed the work.

Felicity looked at all three of them and then looked at the car. She was a beauty and Felicity had been thinking of all kinds of things she could do to improve the cars performance. But could she handle being around Oliver Queen for the next three weeks?

"You realize it is going to take about three weeks.", she said. Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"Are you not up to the task Miss Smoak?", he asked with a grin. Felicity glared.

"Oh I am more than up to the task Mr. Queen. And I will even make you a deal. If I don't have this car running better than 800 hp in three weeks, then you don't have to pay me a dime.", she said, her hands on her hips, her chin lifted. She held out her hand for a shake. Oliver's words had felt like a challenge, and Felicity never backed down from a challenge. 

Oliver moved closer to her and clasped her hand. Felicity felt a jolt of awareness as he looked down at her. _Wow his eyes are blue!_

They shook hands and then he tugged her forward and whispered in her ear, "I have no doubt that you will have my engine racing by that time Felicity." He gave her an intense look before turning to Roy. "Let's get her towed back to the garage."

"Can you start on her tomorrow?, he asked Felicity.

Felicity ignored his earlier remark and rubbed her hands together in glee. "I can't wait to get my hands on you.", she said to the car. 

Oliver smirked, before heading back to John's SUV to get cleaned up. 

Roy immediately got on the phone and called for the tow truck. He told John he would stay and ride with the tow truck driver. John asked Felicity if she wanted a ride back to the garage, but she smiled and told him she would find her own way.

"Are you sure Felicity?", he asked. "We are not exactly in the best part of town.", he said, looking around.

Felicity had been living in The Glades for the past 5 years and she knew the reputation that it had garnered during that time. But she loved it. It had become her home. Also, she didn't know if she could handle being in the same car as Oliver and she needed some time to think. Luckily she only lived a few blocks away and the fresh air would do her some good. She assured John she would be fine, gave Roy a hug and headed home.

Felicity woke early the next morning and after showering, throwing her hair up in a ponytail, and putting on a tank top with her favorite overalls, she walked to the garage. She wanted to get a good look at the damage so she could map out her plan for fixing it. She had always been a planner and so arriving at the shop she turned on some music and set about making a list of things that needed to be fixed. She had worked her way up under the front of the car, when she heard the door open. Thinking it was Ray, she rolled out from under the car, wiping her hands on her towel. She looked up to see the smiling face of Oliver Queen, and he was not dressed for the garage. She gaped a little as she looked at him in his light grey suit. It was tapered to his broad shoulders, and muscular chest, and he had paired it with a blue tie that brought out his eyes.  Felicity had to admit, the man could wear a suit. 

Oliver grinned as he saw Felicity glide out from under the car. She was beautiful on any given day, but today she looked adorable and she had a streak of grease running across her nose from where she must have scratched it with grease on her hand. Felicity stood to her feet and tilted her head.

”I didn’t know the dress code here was formal.”, she teased.

Oliver looked at her and then at the car. "I thought I would stop by on my way to work. How is it going this morning?", he said looking over the car.

"Well let's see. Your tie rods are broken as well as your control arms, which handle your suspension. Your tires are bulging from where they smacked the curb, both rims are cracked, you need a new front bumper and two side panels, and your radiator is cracked.", she said, looking at him as if he understood every word she said, then she continued. "Your front brakes are going to have to be replaced as well." 

Oliver looked at her with concern. Wow, that was a lot of damage. 

"And you can guarantee me that you can fix all of this in three weeks?", he said skeptically.

Felicity smirked as she leaned against the car. "Having second thoughts about hiring me Queen?", she asked.

Oliver looked at her for a moment and then walked right up to her. He stood a few inches from her and Felicity's breath hitched. He took her towel, and slowly wiped her face free of the grease. Before handing her back the towel.

"I am not having any doubts at all Miss Smoak. However, if you are going to need more than three weeks, then tell me now.", he said, letting his eyes slide over her face. 

Felicity swallowed. She understood his question since he did not know her well, but she was confident in her abilities and knew that three weeks would be plenty of time.

She turned to the car, looking over the engine. She had to stop looking at him before she did something she would regret. Like get grease all over his nice, neat suit. "It is plenty of time Oliver.", she said. He didn't say anything so she looked back over her shoulder, and he was standing right behind her. Placing a hand on either side of her on the car, he leaned in, careful not to touch her. 

"Well then we shall be seeing a lot of each other Felicity.", he said. Pushing back from her he turned and walked out of the garage. Felicity let out a breath. It was going to be a long three weeks.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver walked into his office, giving John a nod as he passed. He had driven himself to the office today because John had some errands he had needed to attend to before coming to the office. As Oliver settled in at his desk to work, his mind kept wandering to the blonde mechanic that had been underneath his car. The whole time he was talking to her this morning he was wondering what she would feel like underneath him. She intriqued him like no other woman ever had before. She was obviously smart, beautiful and the fact that she knew her way around a car was a turn on that Oliver never imagined. He thought back over her interaction with Slade. It was obvious Slade was attracted to her but she had seemed aloof. Not interested. Oliver smiled as his mind once again thought back to how she had looked this morning. He had wanted to unbuckle each of her shoulder straps of her overalls and slide them down her.......... _Get a grip Queen!_

Oliver knuckled down and got to work on the paperwork his father had left on his desk. He wanted Oliver to look over the companies that they were planning on purchasing and give his ok. The morning passed fairly quickly and by noon, Oliver's stomach was growling. He told his assistant that he would be gone for the rest of the afternoon, and he and John left. They stopped at a diner and had lunch before John followed Oliver home so he could change clothes. He wanted to stop back by the garage and check on Felicity and Roy. John gave him a knowing look as they drove to the garage. The blonde mechanic obviously had Oliver in a tailspin and John knew to keep his mouth shut about it. But that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the show.

Roy had shown up to the garage after Oliver left and he and Felicity had gotten to work on the car. They had worked silently for most of the morning and ordered in a pizza for lunch so they could work while they ate lunch. Felicity had laughed as Roy told her about the girl he had dated who thought a carburator was a type of vibrator. He always seemed to make her laugh and she was glad to be back and doing what she loved. Cars had been a passion of hers since she had worked on a Chevy with her Dad when she was 7. It had been some of the best times with her Dad before he left two years later.She had been heartbroken but her love of cars had stayed.

Roy and Felicity were laughing and joking when Oliver and John arrived. He gave Roy a look of surprise, as he noticed how close the two were to each other. Felicity was bent over the front of the car with Roy leaning next to her, their heads close together. He cleared his throat in annoyance, and Felicity jumped. She turned to see Oliver and John standing there looking at them as if they had caught the two making out. Little did they know that she and Roy had never been attracted to each other. They had always thought of each other as brother and sister and their relationship was based on love and friendship. Well if Oliver wanted to think she was interested in Roy. Who was she to prove him wrong. It might help her get through the next three weeks without pushing him in the backseat of the car and riding him until they both couldn't stand.

"You two seem to be having a good time.", Oliver said a little perturbed.

Felicity smiled at Roy, "He has always known how to make me feel good.", she quipped. Roy looked at her in surprise and she just winked at him. He rolled his eyes as he realized what she was doing. The last thing he wanted was to get on Oliver's bad side. 

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her. She seemed to be in a particularly fiesty mood this afternoon. Oh well, he was up for the challenge. John headed to the garage office to work on some paperwork and Oliver strolled over to the car, looking under the hood. Roy decided to take a break and headed out as Oliver leaned a hip against the car and looked at Felicity. She decided to ignore him and returned to tightening a bolt on the battery they had just replaced. 

"So, are you working on getting my battery running?", Oliver asked suggestively.

Felicity swallowed. "Actually I just replaced your battery. It wouldn't start.", she said.

Oliver shifted closer, "Did you try to jump start it?"

Felicity shifted away one step, "Yes but it didn't take.", she said. _Dang why did he have to stand so close?_ She could smell his cologne. 

"Maybe it needed to be primed longer.", he said, shifting closer.

Felicity shifted away from him again and bumped into the tool cart. "We tried priming it for over 30 minutes. It wouldn't keep a charge."

Oliver shifted closer, and Felicity looked at him in annoyance. Of course she was way more annoyed with herself for being so aware of him.

"Did you come here just to annoy me Oliver?", she asked with a sigh. She was starting to regret her comment about Roy.

He looked down at her with a grin. Her eyes were gorgeous. Before he could stop himself his hand gripped the strap to her overalls and he tugged her closer. "It's my garage Felicity, I hang out here all the time. But for the record, when I saw you bent over the front of my car.....", his voice turned suggestive. "It was not annoying you that crossed my mind." His eyes flickered down to her lips, and Felicity could not help it as she bit her bottom lip. He noticed.

"Wait until you see me using a torque wrench.", she said just as suggestively. Oliver swallowed. She pushed from him and turned to continue working on the battery. 

Oliver grinned as he walked to the office. Whew, this was going to be fun.

The rest of the week was similar to the first day. Oliver would come in every afternoon, and check on her progress. Their talk turning to innuendo, until Roy and John would groan. Felicity was proud of herself. She had made it through the first week without shoving Oliver back against the car and kissing him senseless. 

That was a good thing, right?


	6. Chapter 6

The second week, well the second week was a little harder. In all respects.

Felicity and Roy started working on the bumper. Roy ordered the bumper and the side panels. Felicity had already fixed the tie rods and the control arms, and Roy had ordered a new set of tires and had just left to go pick out the rims. Things were moving along nicely. And as for Oliver, Felicity had been dealing with her attraction to him very well. Until Monday rolled around.

Oliver had shown up at the garage in a suit, again! Felicity had walked in to find him standing near the car talking to John in what she could only describe as a suit that had been tailored made to torment her. It was a dark charcoal grey, and he had paired it with a stark white shirt, and charcoal grey tie. The suit was obviously tailored for him, and Felicity's heart skipped a beat when he turned and saw her staring. She saw his eyes roam down over her, and gripped the bag she was carrying tighter as she approached them both. She had worn her favorite pair of jeans with a "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas" t-shirt, and a pair of doc marten low boots. She had her hair in the usual ponytail to keep it out of her face and she pushed her glasses up nervously as she passed them.

"Well good morning gentlemen!", she said trying to act unaffected. She hoped it was working. 

"Good Morning Felicity!", John said as he headed to the office. He really didn't want to stick around because when these two got within 5 feet of each other the sexual tension was enough to suffocate an elephant.

Felicity kept her eyes off of Oliver and on the car as she walked over and set down the bag of head light bulbs. Oliver grinned as he walked over to her and stood right next to her. Felicity had to use all of her willpower not to take a big whiff of his cologne. It was intoxicating.

"So what is on the agenda today Felicity?", Oliver asked innocently enough.

"Roy went to pick out the rims this morning. The new tires should be in this afternoon, and I am going to be working on the headlights and ensuring that your electrical system is fully functioning.", she said and then she cringed. 

Oliver could not pass up a golden opportunity. And so he stepped up to her and gave her a suggestive look. "I am fairly confident that with you working on it, my electrical system will function at maximum capacity Felicity."

At this point Felicity made a mistake. And she would look back on it and wonder what she had been thinking. She had turned and placed her back to his car, leaning against it to give him a glare. "Are we doing that again this week Oliver?", she asked, referring to the innuendos.

Oliver stepped up into her personal space, "Well I am finding Felicity that every time I see you near my car. That my mind wanders to all kinds of things I would love to do to you on that car.", he said with a smirk. Felicity could not say a word, because his words had her mind thinking of the same thing. _Crap!_

Felicity focused her eyes on the knot of his tie, and that was her second mistake. Because all she could think about at this point was grabbing the knot of his tie and pulling him forward until his body was pressing into hers. _OH the things she would love for him to do to her with that tie!_

Oliver saw the look in her eyes, and his shifted darker as they grazed down over her lips. They looked so soft, and his hand moved up and his thumb gently stroked her bottom lip. She had been biting it in that sexy way she had, and he tugged it from her teeth before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. They had been dancing for over a week. Oliver thought it was time for some action. Felicity could not move as Oliver proceeded to suck and nip at her lips. However her hand finally reached up of it's own volition and she grabbed his tie, tugging him closer as she deepened the kiss. She couldn't help herself. The man was temptation personified in a suit. Oliver stepped up closer so their bodies were touching from chest to knees, and when she opened her mouth to him in invitation, he was powerless to resist. The kiss turned hungry quickly, and Oliver lifted her and set her on the hood of his car, moving between her legs. Felicity's hands moved into his hair holding him to their kiss. But when he pushed his hips against hers and she felt his erection hard and hitting right where she had been dreaming of the night before, she crashed back to reality. Pushing him away she jumped off the hood and took several steps away, to put some distance between them. 

Oliver took a moment to compose himself. The kiss had been everything he had dreamed of at night when he was alone with his thoughts of her, and he wanted more. But now was not the time. He walked over to her, and as she looked up at him , the desire still lingering in her eyes, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, letting his breath tickle. "I will see you later Felicity. I think my electrical system is in good hands."

Felicity watched him walk to the garage office before leaving and when he did, she slumped against the wall. That man was going to be her undoing.

Oliver arrived at QC with a spring in his step. His kiss with Felicity had been amazing and he was already looking forward to more. He smiled as he saw his friend Tommy sitting outside his office. “Tommy! What are you doing here?”, he said, giving him a hug.

”Your Dad called me about the fundraiser you want to throw. He figured it could be a joint venture with Merlyn Global.” Tommy smiled as they walked into Oliver’s office. The two companies had worked together on fundraisers before, and Tommy was looking forward to working with Oliver.

”Well it is a great cause. The Glades has been in turmoil for years now.”, Oliver said as he sat behind his desk. “It is time we started working with the Mayor to make it better. We have a lot of employees that live in The Glades, as does Merlyn Global.”

"Laurel and I were thinking we could hold the fundraiser at Verdant. I promise to have it looking like a legitimate establishment and not a nightclub.", Tommy laughed. 

"Actually that would be great. It's right on the edge of The Glades.", Oliver thought. "I'll have my assistant get in touch with Laurel to set up the food and entertainment.", Oliver said, as his thoughts drifted to Felicity. She lived in The Glades. Maybe he should ask her to attend.

Tommy looked at Oliver with interest, noting the bruise on his forehead. "So how is the night time activity going?" Tommy knew that Oliver was involved in street racing and periodically would join him for a race. But his wife Laurel didn't like it so he didn't get to go often.

"Well I beat the mustang in Slade's crew, but wrecked when racing Slade himself.", Oliver grimaced. "The Challenger is currently in the shop."

"Shit man, I'm sorry to hear that. Who do you have working on it?", Tommy asked. He was familiar with a few of the area mechanics.

"Felicity Smoak.", Oliver said, his lips smirking.

"Felicity Smoak? As in blonde hair, blue eyes, nice tight body Felicity Smoak?", Tommy asked, impressed.

"You know her?", Oliver asked surprised. 

"Who hasn't heard of her? She was involved in a street race a few years ago. Bad accident. She hasn't raced since then. I didn't know she was still involved in the street racing scene." Tommy said surprised.

Oliver looked shocked. Felicity had been a driver? Wow, she was becoming more intriquing by the minute. Was that why she had left to go take care of her Mother?

"Well Roy swears she is the best. And she seems to know her stuff.", Oliver said casually.

Tommy grinned at his friend."And she's not bad to look at either."

Oliver couldn't argue with that.

  



	7. Chapter 7

Felicity and Roy were headed to pick up the bumper at a nearby auto body shop. Roy had noticed the tension between her and Oliver but had not said anything. He decided now might be a good time. 

"So what's the deal with you and Oliver?", he said

Felicity shifted a little uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that John said he saw you two joined at the lips this morning. And the fact that you were baiting him about me making you happy. What gives?", he asked, glancing at her before looking back at the road.

Felicity shrugged, "I don't know Roy. I don't understand it myself."

Roy approached the next topic with a little hesitation, "Does he know about the accident?"

"No! And I don't want him to know. You have to swear you won't say anything Roy.", she said looking a little panicked.

"Look Lis, I am not trying to get in your business......"

"Then don't!", she said.

"BUT! If you like Oliver, and I think you do, then you need to tell him at some point. He's going to find out you know. Now that your back people will be talking. That excuse about going to help your Mother was a good one, but there are going to be questions.', he said softly.

Felicity sighed looking out the window. She knew that now she was back that the gossip would start in the racing scene. But she was hoping that people's interest had moved else where. She knew that had been wishful thinking. That accident had changed her life in more ways than she could count. Being back in the racing scene was making the emotions that came along with it bubble to the surface.

"Look Roy, I appreciate your concern. I promise to tell Oliver when the time is right. Ok?", she said, placing  hand on his arm.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Ok."

They pulled up to the body shop and hopped out, heading indoors. 

"Max!", Roy called. A big guy with brown hair hidden beneath a backwards baseball cap, dimples and laughing brown eyes approached, and his face turned to surprise when he saw Felicity.

"Well I'll be damned. Felicity Smoak!", he said, walking over and giving her a bear hug that took her off her feet.

"Max!", she said with a smile. Roy and Felicity had met Max about a year before her accident. He was a big 350 lb teddy bear that loved all things cars, and raced with their old crew called "The Slayers'. 

Max looked at her with compassion. "How you doin' Lis?"

"I am better Max." she said a little nervously. "Do you have our Challenger bumper and sides ready?" She was hoping he would take the hint and change the subject. She wasn't in the mood to bring up that memory any more just yet.

Max winked at her and headed to the back. "Come with me pretty lady. Oh and you too Roy.", he said with a boisterous laugh.

Roy and Felicity inspected the bumper and the panels and giving approval, paid Max before loading them into the back of Roy's pick-up.

Max walked over to Felicity and gave her another hug as they were about to leave. "I've missed you Lis. You take care now and you know if you ever need anything, The Slayers have your back." He patted Roy on the shoulder and headed back inside.

Roy and Felicity road back to the garage in silence. He knew she had a lot on her mind, and so he stayed silent. Felicity however was starting to feel old feelings emerge. And when they got back to the garage, she excused herself and headed to the alley. She needed a minute by herself. Felicity leaned her head back against the wall of the garage, as the images and memories flooded her head. It had been the night of her fifth race. She had been doing extremely well in the street racing circuit for a woman and was slowly earning the respect of the other racers in the streets. That was when she met Slade. He had taken a liking to her after seeing her race a quarter mile sprint. But Felicity had not felt the same way about Slade and so the night she was to race, she had ignored him, trying to keep her focus on the race and winning. Slade however had other plans. He had been pressuring her to join his crew, and the night she was to race she happened to be racing one of his crew members, "Dodger". Dodger was known to race dirty and Slade had played on that by telling him to make her race memorable. He thought that if she lost she might be a little more amicable about joining his crew. They were winners and he figured she would want the same thing. Little did Slade or Felicity know the events his "talk" with Dodger would set into motion.

Felicity had climbed into her red 1968 Camaro, and pulled up to the starting line. Dodger was staring at her from his Dodge Charger, gunning his engine and licking his lips. He was crass and arrogant and Felicity stayed away from him as much as possible, so she kept her eyes straight ahead. When the starter had dropped his arm, Felicity had hit the gas, and immediately had a jump on Dodger as her car was lighter and she had modified it with more hp. She didn't know that Dodger was using nitrous oxide, and when he hit the button, his car fishtailed. Always one to play dirty, Dodger had consciously allowed his car to fishtail into her lane, hitting her back driver's side bumper. He was hoping to knock her out of the race. Felicity had lost control, and so did Dodger. She had careened through a guardrail and down an embankment, stopping only when her car hit a tree at the bottom of the hill. She had been knocked unconscious and had broken her shoulder from the impact. Dodger had not been so lucky. He had over corrected and drove headlong right into a telephone pole. He was killed instantly. Felicity had been devastated. She had spent 2 days in the hospital and those two days had been an awakening for her. Despite the fact it was not her fault and Dodger had caused the accident Felicity felt a world of guilt on her shoulders. She had left two days after being discharged from the hospital and went to live with her Mother. 

She had kept in touch with Roy but had not spoken to any of the crew since that time. Felicity felt the tears streaming down her face, and leaned her head back as she closed her eyes, trying to stem her emotions. That night would stay with her forever. And she had a scar on her shoulder as a constant reminder.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity took a deep breath, wiped her face, and headed back inside. When she walked in she groaned as she saw Oliver standing next to Roy talking. He had changed into a pair of jeans that looked oh so nice on his thighs and a blue henley with a white t-shirt underneath that just did things to her. She ignored them both and walked over to the sink to wash her face. Luckily she wore very little make-up so she didn't have to worry about looking like a raccoon. Roy looked at Felicity before heading to the office, as Oliver approached her. Her eyes were a little red and puffy and Oliver frowned when he saw her.

"Are you ok Felicity?", he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Felicity shrugged it off and kept walking to the car. "I am fine Oliver. What's up?"

Oliver knew something was wrong, but she obviously did not want to talk about it, so he walked over and leaned a hip against the car next to her and crossed his arms. Felicity tried not to notice the way it made his biceps bulge or that he had the sexiest forearms. Now when did forearms become sexy?, she thought.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.", he said. "QC and Merlyn Global are going to have a fund-raiser for The Glades Revitalization Project this next Friday evening. Since you live in The Glades I thought it would be a great idea if you attended.", he smiled. He thought it was a good idea. 

She frowned."Not to rain on your parade Oliver, but I have a week and a half to get this car up and running for your race against Slade. I don't have time to go to some fancy party.", she said, heading to the driver's door and leaning in to start the engine. As she backed out she backed right into him. Turning she looked around nervously. He was way too close. 

"Are you sure I can't change your mind? You will need a night off by then and who knows. You might even have fun.", he said, not moving an inch.

She tried to keep from looking at his eyes, but it was no use. "With all due respect Mr. Queen, I have fun all the time. I have fun making an engine vibrate with such energy that you can feel it in your bones. I have fun taking a piece of mangled metal, and turning it into a machine that can go from zero to 60 in 7 seconds. Cars are my fun.", she said, looking him in the eye.

"Yes Felicity, cars can be a form of fun. The adrenaline you feel as the engine growls so loud you feel it in your chest and all the way down between your legs.", he stepped closer. "Or the rush of adrenaline as you are speeding down a stretch of road at 90 miles an hour, not sure if your opponent is beside you or behind you, but knowing they are close as you grip the gear shift.", he leaned down to her ear. "Or that feeling of victory when you push into the finish line. Your heart racing your blood pumping." Felicity closed her eyes as she felt her body respond. Jesus, the imagery he was creating was making her so hot and bothered that she was afraid the whole garage was about to combust." Oliver let his lips ghost down her neck, and he heard the smallest of whimpers escape her lips as his breath hit the spot between her shoulder and her neck. He could feel his body responding to hers, as he placed a kiss on her collarbone. Felicity bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan, but her body shifted forward toward him, like a flower to the sun. He ghosted his lips to the other side of her neck, keeping one hand on the door and one on the top of the car, boxing her in. Felicity swallowed hard and as his lips moved up to her other ear, she nipped his earlobe. He shuddered and whispered, "Fuck!"

"Exactly Mr. Queen.", she whispered, before sliding under his arm and walking quickly to the bathroom. She had to get away now or she was done and would be begging him to take her in the back seat, hard and fast. 

Oliver hung his head, trying to control his breathing, but he let her walk away. He had a little over a week to change her mind. And he would use every weapon in his arsenal to do just that. Trying to think of something to tamper down his erection, Oliver took a deep breath and then headed to the office.

Felicity shut the door to the bathroom. Ok, she thought. This is getting out of control Smoak. You need to either fuck his brains out and get him out of your system, or figure out a way to tamper down your response to him. She felt he was way out of her league and probably just pursuing her for the fun of it. I mean Oliver Queen could have any woman in Star City and beyond. This was not the movies. A billionaire playboy was not going to settle for a street wise auto mechanic who happened to love cars. Getting her emotions under control she walked out of the bathroom. Roy was at the car adjusting some bolts but Oliver was nowhere to be seen. He must still be in the office, she chose to ignore that fact, and got to work.

As John drove him home that evening, Oliver's thoughts were all about Felicity. She was turning his world upside down and he wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. He always felt a rush of adrenaline when racing, which was part of why he loved it. But the adrenaline that cursed through his body when he touched her or kissed her or even stood within 2 feet of her, was overwhelming. It made him want her so badly his legs shook. Little did he know that Felicity wanted him just as badly. She knew she was in trouble from the moment she had looked into his blue eyes. 

She thought about the fundraiser as she walked home that night. She didn't realize that QC was so involved in The Glades. What a wonderful thing for his company to do. She loved The Glades and had hoped that someone would take a big enough interest in it to try to bring it back to it's original glory. The people that lived there were amazing and she knew this fundraiser would be a beacon of hope for them. Maybe she should go. But then she had a sobering thought. What would she wear? Her wardrobe was not exactly full of evening gowns and diamond earrings. She did have a couple of nice dresses that she wore to the club on the rare occasion she was talked into going but nothing so formal that would be considered appropriate by Star City's elite. Nope it was better that she say no. 

Felicity got home and showered, washing off the grease and grime that usually accumulated when she worked. Blowing her hair dry, she put on her night clothes and crawled into bed, exhausted. She loved her work but it could be physically grueling. Placing her hands behind her head Felicity stared at the ceiling as she thought back over the day. She groaned out loud as she remembered the feel of his lips. Felicity fell to sleep dreaming of Oliver and his lips, and a sexy smile curved her face in her sleep as she realized, he had tied her hands to the bed with that damn tie.

 


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Wednesday of the following week rolled around, Felicity was finding it harder and harder to say no to Oliver's invitation. Oliver would come to the garage in the afternoons and their banter would continue with him trying to get her to say yes to the fundraiser. But today was different. While she and Roy had been working on the rims, Oliver walked into the garage office with a box in his hands. Coming back to the door he called her over. 

"Felicity can I see you in the office for a moment?", he asked, as John walked over to Roy giving her a wink as he passed.

Felicity wiped her hands on her towel before heading over to the office. "Shut the door please.", Oliver said as he stood behind his desk. 

Felicity cautiously closed the door. Her and him in close quarters with the door shut, not a good combination.

Felicity stayed close to the door, wanting to keep some distance between them as Oliver looked at her with a grin. "I like the coveralls.", he said indicating her baggy, zip up coveralls she had on over her clothes. She blushed slightly.

Oliver indicated the box on the desk. "This is for you. Think of it as a bonus for all of the hard work you have been putting in here at the garage. You've done a great job Felicity.", he said sincerely.

Felicity looked at the box in wonder. It was rare that she got gifts and this one was big. Stepping toward it she pulled the bow on top before lifting the lid. Pulling back some tissues paper she gasped as she saw what was inside. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Wiping her hands on her coveralls, she took the dress out and the skirt fell all the way to the floor. It was a beautiful emerald green strapless dress that was fitted at the waist and then flowed out from there to the floor. It had tiny crystals sewn on the bodice and skirt that caused it to sparkle in the light. Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise, her eyes questioning. Oliver stepped around the desk and stood next to her. 

"I saw this the other day when I was with my sister, and I just knew it would look gorgeous on you for the fundraiser.", he said smiling softly. He had known when he saw it that she would look breathtaking. "There is a pair of shoes in there too. Thea said you can't have a coiture dress without the right shoes.", he chuckled. 

Felicity looked at the dress in awe, and then sadly put it back in the box. "Thank you Oliver but I can't accept this.", she said. She eyed the dress wistfully before placing the lid back on top.

"Felicity I want you to have it. Even if you don't agree to go to the fundraiser, you deserve it. You have been working day and night to get my car ready. It is the least I can do.", he said earnestly.

Felicity gave him a soft look. He was slowly wearing her down, but she had to stay strong. His friends would laugh if she showed up at the fundraiser. She was just a mechanic. She didn't run in their circle. "I'm sorry Oliver, I just can't." She turned and walked out shutting the door behind her. She looked at Roy. "I am going to head home. I am not feeling too well.", she lied before walking out of the garage. Roy watched her go with a frown before heading to the office. Roy slammed the door behind him and looked at Oliver.

"What did you say to her man?", he asked angry.

Oliver looked up in surprise. In all the time he had known Roy he had never seen him this worked up. "I didn't say anything Roy. I bought her a dress I thought she might like and mentioned maybe she could wear it to the fundraiser. That is all.", he said, annoyed. Why did she walked out?

"Oliver I don't like to meddle in Felicity's business, or yours for that matter but can I give you some advice?", he asked, crossing his arms.

Oliver looked up. "Sure.", he said uncertainly.

"Felicity is one of the smartest women I know. But when it comes to love and relationships she can be adorably naive. You need to think about all of this from her perspective. You are a billionaire playboy, the tabloids words, not mine, and she is just a car mechanic. At least that is how she see's herself. I've known Felicity a long time man, and she is scared. She is afraid that she won't fit in with the people at this fundraiser. Now I personally think she would kick ass and take names, but I am not her."

Oliver listened to Roy as he had a moment of clarity. Roy was right and he could see why she would be feeling insecure, but he wanted her to know that he wanted her there on Friday. No, he needed her to be there.

"Now, if it was me....", Roy continued. "I would go talk to her and convince her to go.", he said. Roy grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down, handing it to Oliver. Oliver looked at the piece of paper confused. 

"It's her address.", Roy said.

"Thank you Roy.", Oliver said before grabbing the box and heading out to the car. He told John he would be back shortly and left. John walked over and fist bumped Roy. 

"I sure hope he can talk some sense into her.", Roy said with a smile.

Oliver drove slowly to Felicity's apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again a little louder, thinking she might be in the shower or the bathroom. But still no answer. Growing worried, he looked around to see if she might be walking up the sidewalk. Maybe she had stopped at the store. There was no one. Oliver thought about waiting for her. But he had also learned that sometimes she needed her space. Walking to his car, Oliver grabbed a piece of paper from his portfolio he kept in the back seat, and wrote her a note. 

 _Felicity,_  

_No matter what you decide this dress was made for you and only you._

_Oliver_

Oliver placed the note in the box and then placed the box on her doorstep. He walked back to car and drove back to the garage. He had wanted to see and talk to her but maybe it was better this way. Sometimes he had to have a little patience.

Felicity had enjoyed the movie she had spontaneously decided to see. It was a romantic comedy and it had gotten her mind off of everything for a couple of hours. Walking up to her apartment she gasped as she saw the box on the doorstep. She looked around to see if Oliver was still here. Opening her door, she hurried inside and set the box on her table. Pulling off the top, she saw the note, and picking it up read it with a soft sigh. The man did not play fair. Maybe she should just take a chance and go. She replaced the lid and got ready for bed, knowing she was going to spend another restless night dreaming of Oliver, and that damn tie.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver woke up on Friday, showered and dressed for the day. He had two back to back meetings at QC and then an afternoon of conference calls before the fundraiser tonight. He would not get to stop by the garage. He had hoped to see Felicity but QC business had kept him busy, so he had not seen her since Wednesday. As he got dressed for the day he wondered if she would show up tonight. 

Oliver went downstairs for breakfast and had a conversation with his parents about the evening. He hoped tonight went well, and kissing his Mom on the cheek left for the office. By the time the meetings were over Oliver had a headache. Sometimes the meetings went long and that had been the case for both today. Quickly eating the lunch John had picked up for him, he closed his door and put on his headset as he got ready for the conference calls. John settled in on the couch. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Felicity rushed into the garage that morning. Today they were going put on the bumper. She was excited because they were close to being finished with the car. Once the bumper and sides had been painted it would just be a matter of fixing the brakes. She has some surprises for Oliver that she had installed in the car, and she couldn't wait for him to test them out. She and Roy worked quietly for most of the day as their music played softly in the background. As the evening approached, Roy stopped and looked at her. She was hard at work still.

"Um, Felicity? Don't you have something to be getting ready for?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Harper?", she said, still working and not looking at him.

Roy walked over to her, and placed his hands on his hips. "I think you are suppose to be heading home to get ready for a fundraiser?", he said pointedly. 

Felicity sighed. She had really thought about going tonight, but something was holding her back. Roy saw the look in her eyes, and took her arm gently to get her attention. "Felicity? I really think you owe it to yourself to go tonight.", he said.  "The Glades is important to you.", he paused. "And so is Oliver."

Felicity looked at him, trying to act like he was wrong. But they both knew he wasn't. She didn't know what to do.

As Oliver put on his tuxedo, he thought about calling Felicity. But he didn't want to pressure her and truth be told, he was afraid she would just tell him no again. So he was going to go and have a good time with Tommy and Laurel and maybe he would stop by and see Felicity when it was over. He actually found he was missing her. Grabbing his jacket, Oliver headed down the stairs. John was waiting at the bottom in his own tuxedo and Oliver grinned.

"You clean up nice my friend.", he said to John as they walked out to the car. John placed a hand on his shoulder stopping Oliver before he got into the car.

"She will be there man.", he said encouragingly. Oliver nodded before getting in the car.

As they pulled up to Verdant, Oliver got out of the car looking at the entrance. There was a huge banner marketing the event and Oliver headed up the stairs knowing that John would check in with security before heading inside. Oliver smiled politely as he made his way across the room. The venue was packed and that was a good sign. Proceeds from ticket sales as well as donations made in-house were making up the majority of the money and based on the amount of people in the room, they had more than met their goal. Oliver headed up the stairs to the VIP section waving to acquaintances as he passed. Seeing Tommy and Laurel, he walked over giving Laurel a kiss on the cheek before giving Tommy a hug.

"Wow Tommy, what a great turn-out. You did good man.", Oliver said, glancing around the room.

"Where is your date?", Laurel, asked, looking to around.

'I didn't bring one tonight.", Oliver said with a tight smile.

Laurel looked at him in surprise. Oliver Queen always had a beautiful woman on his arm at these functions. She looked at Tommy who was giving Oliver a smirk.

"Smoak turn you down?', he asked with a grin.

Oliver glared at his best friend, turning to look down over the ground floor. 

"Smoak?', Laurel asked, intriqued.

"She's Oliver's car mechanic.". Tommy said with a smile. "A very nice looking one at that."

Laurel quirked an eyebrow at Oliver, placing her arm through Tommy's. "A mechanic hu? So she's smart then.", Laurel said with a grin. Oliver smiled at Tommy shaking his head, as he headed down to the bar. He needed a drink.

As he approached the bar, he noticed something that caught his attention. He noticed the blonde hair first. It cascaded down the beautiful lines of a back that was made for a man's hands. Then he noticed the color of the dress. It was hunter green. Oliver approached her slowly, as he saw her sipping a glass of wine. Her ruby red lips so familiar. They were lips he had tasted in his dreams over and over and over. Oliver leaned against the bar next to her, and motioned for the bartender to bring him a whiskey. Then he turned to her. She glanced over at him with a sexy grin, her body stiffening slightly. Oliver Queen in a suit was sinful, but Oliver Queen in a tuxedo was temptation she could not resist. Oliver let his eyes roam over her and his breath caught when he saw the slit in the front of the dress, that as she was sitting with her legs crossed, showed her leg all the way up to the thigh. 

_Oliver was fucked!_


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver grabbed his whiskey and downed it as he stared at her legs. The heels that Thea had chosen made Felicity's legs look a mile long. Felicity smiled as she turned his direction and he got a full frontal view. The dress fit her like a glove, and Oliver could not stop his eyes from caressing her neck all the way down to her ankles and back up. 

He finally croaked out, "You came!"

Felicity could not resist and she quirked her finger at him telling him to come closer. He leaned down and about spilled his drink.

"Not yet, but I am hoping to later.", she whispered and leaned back taking a sip of her wine, as she looked into his eyes. Felicity had always been confident around him when it came to her work and cars, but this confidence was on a whole different level, and Oliver started sweating. Oliver jumped as he felt a hand slap his shoulder. He finally tore his eyes away from her to see Tommy and Laurel standing next to him. Tommy had a huge grin on his face. 

"You going to introduce us?", he asked Oliver, looking pointedly at Felicity.

Oliver swallowed before speaking, and his voice came out husky. "Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Merlyn-Lance, I would like you to meet Felicity Smoak.", he said.

Felicity gave him a funny look before she smiled at Tommy and Laurel. "Nice to meet you both."

Laurel, moved closer to Felicity. "So Tommy tells me your a mechanic. I love that you are in a man's field, and from what I hear, one of the best.", she said with a friendly smile. Felicity gave Tommy a surprised look. He shrugged. "I keep up with what goes on in the racing scene.", he whispered. Felicity smiled. She liked them both. 

Oliver fidgeted next to them, as they continued talking and Tommy glanced at him knowingly, before turning to Laurel. "Honey, would you like to dance?", he asked with a smile. Laurel placed her hand in his. "I would love to.", she said, winking at Felicity. Tommy gave her a warm smile, "It was nice to meet you Felicity.", he said before they headed off.

Oliver immediately turned to Felicity, "How about you Miss Smoak? Would you care to dance?", he asked with a smile. Felicity took a sip of her wine and then stood to her feet. Placing her hand in Oliver's elbow she let him lead her to the dance floor. Felicity was nervous because she had not danced a lot in her lifetime, but Oliver made it easy. He was a natural leader, and taking her hand and placing his at her waist, they swayed to the music with ease. It was if they had been dancing together for years.

Oliver leaned down to her ear, "You look stunning Felicity!", he whispered, pulling her close. 

Felicity looked around the club. Anyone who was anyone was there. "How did the fundraising go?"

"I am fairly certain that we exceeded our goal.", Oliver said, his voice proud. Felicity was impressed. She was learning fairly quickly that despite the fact that Oliver Queen had more money than he knew what to do with, he didn't act like it. He truly cared about the people of The Glades and that was the last straw for her. 

"Umm Oliver?", she asked pressing her body against him as they swayed. "How late do you have to stay here?"

It took Oliver a moment to get what she was asking, "Oh I don't know, I usually stay until.............", his eyes flew down to her face. She was looking right up at him and she slowly licked her lips.

Seeing the look in his eyes, she grabbed his hand, and headed to the door. It was time to go!

John saw them leaving and shaking his head with a smile, indicated to Oliver that he would see him tomorrow. Oliver followed her out of the building and straight to the curb, as she tried to hail a taxi. However, Oliver knew that John had already called for Oliver's limousine, and she looked in surprise as it slowly came to a stop in front of them. Oliver opened the door. "After you Miss Smoak", he said. 

Felicity slid across the seat and Oliver had to calm himself as her skirt slit opened up her thigh. Felicity saw him looking at her legs again, and she smiled. He could wait a little longer. 

"Where to Miss Smoak?", he asked, his knuckles turning white as he tried not to touch her. 

Felicity thought about going to her apartment, but a certain tie had been haunting her dreams, and she was going to remedy that tonight. "To your place.", she said with a smile.

Oliver told the driver to head home and for once he thanked the heavens that his parents were out of town. He didn't think Felicity would feel comfortable running into them, especially since his Mother would ask questions.

Felicity looked on in awe as the car drove through an iron gate and glided up to the front door of the Queen Mansion. She started to get nervous. What was she doing? Oliver climbed out of the car and held his hand out to her. His eyes full of promise. Her butterflies took flight but for a completely different reason. She took his hand and let him lead her inside. She got a glimpse of the foyer as they headed up the stairs and down the hall to the left. Oliver opened the second door down and she walked slowly through the door. Hearing it shut she turned to see Oliver leaning back against it, looking at her with all of the desire and need that had been bubbling just below the surface for them for the past few weeks.  

Felicity was not a timid woman, and she let him look his fill as she stood before him. She could see his excitement pressing against his tuxedo pants, and she slowly walked toward him. Oliver watched in lust filled fascination as she reached up and slid his jacket down his arms, letting it slide to the floor. Felicity felt her thighs grow wet when she saw that he was wearing suspenders. Wrapping her hands around them, she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. Oliver wasted no time, as his hands landed on her waist. Their kisses turned into a frenzy as Felicity undid his bow tie, and then started to unbutton his shirt. She was finally going to get to touch the body that was hidden behind that suit. Oliver reached behind her and slowly slid the zipper of her dress down and as the dress pooled at her feet, he broke the kiss so he could lean back and look at her. She took his breath away. She stood before him with no bra, only a pair of black lace panties and her designer shoes. Felicity looked around his room, and he watched in confusion as she found his closet. Walking in she found his tie drawer, and opening the top drawer, looked until she found the tie she was looking for, the dark grey one.

Walking back into the room, Oliver's eyes slid down to the tie, she held in her hands. He quirked an eyebrow. 

"I have had dreams of this tie Oliver", she said as she sat on the bed and slid backwards toward the headboard. Oliver's eyes narrowed and he slid off his suspenders, removing his shirt. _Oh holy jesus! He is sexy_ , she thought. Oliver removed his dress shoes, before climbing up on the bed, his legs straddling her thighs. He smiled a sexy smile as he took the tie from her and then leaned down and kissed her hungrily. Her hands moved up into his hair and Oliver immediately grabbed them, pushing them over her head. He gave her an intense look before he reached up and tied her hands together. There was no where to tie them to the bed, so he made sure the knot was tight. She could move her arms down but her hands were immobile.

He grinned at her as he slowly kissed his way down her neck, and to her chest, and swirled his tongue around her hard nipple. Felicity arched her chest into him as she tried shifting her legs, They were held between his and she could not move. She moaned as he suddenly sucked, tugging her nipple with his lips. Felicity moaned. 

"I like hearing you make that sound Felicity.", he said as he moved to her other breast. He repeated the swirling of his tongue and then the sucking and she gasped. This was so much better than her dream. Oliver tugged her nipple before sliding his lips down her stomach, to her hip bones. He kissed each one, and his hand slid to her panties. They needed to go. Hooking his fingers under them he slid them down her body, as he let his warm breath skate along her inner thighs. He carefully maneuvered them over her shoes. He wanted those to stay on. Seeing her spread before him, just like in his dreams was almost too much. He was as hard as a rock, and he had to keep himself from unzipping his pants and sliding right into her. Kissing back up her legs, he settled himself between her thighs. 

"Jesus Oliver", she moaned, as her hips undulated, trying to reach his lips.

He smiled and spread her thighs with his hands as he leaned down and let his tongue slide inside her. He rocked his body forward as his tongue slid in and out of her, tasting and stroking. She moved her hips with him and tried to move her hands down to grip his hair, but he pushed her hands back above her head. 

"Oh no Felicity. Hands stay up.", he said before he flicked her clit. 

"Oliver!!", she cried out, as her body responded. 

Oliver smiled against her thigh, as he slid two fingers inside of her. He shifted his hips to the side, as his erection was so hard, it hurt to lay on his stomach. Watching her face intently he started to pump his fingers, and Felicity's eyes slid shut as her body arched. 

"More!", she said, and Oliver leaned down, and flicked her clit again as he added a third finger. His tongue became relentless and Felicity felt her body careening toward an orgasm. When it hit, she arched her body and cried out as her pussy soaked his fingers. He sucked on her clit as she came, and it caused her to scream. Oliver grinned. 

Pushing back off the bed, Oliver watched her come down as he undid his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. Felicity licked her lips when she saw his cock spring forth, and she tugged at the tie. "Untie me, please Oliver!", she gasped. Oliver leaned over as he moved up the bed, and opened the drawer on the side table pulling out a condom. He kneeled between her thighs and her eyes tracked his hands as he slowly slid it down his hard cock.

"I wanted to do that.", she whined. "Untie me!"

But he shook his head no. Crawling back up her body, he placed one hand over her head, holding her hands as he settled between her thighs.

"Not yet Felicity.", he said as he rocked his hips against her. His cock rubbed her in just the right spot and the helpless feeling she had from her hands being tied, made her desperate.

"Oliver please!", she said, as she moved her hips. He could not hold back any longer and he moved up, thrusting into her as he kissed her deeply, wantingly. He started to thrust his hips and Felicity thought she was going to implode. Her body was already sensitive from her first orgasm, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his thighs, pulling him in deep. 

"Felicity! Shit!", he said as he started to thrust harder. She felt so damn good. Their bodies met as they moved together and Oliver could feel his orgasm building quickly. He kissed her deeply, as he changed his angle, and pushed his pelvis against her clit with each thrust. She exploded. 

"Fuck yes!", she screamed as he pushed harder and faster, coming with a stutter of his hips as he felt her walls clench him inside of her. 

"Felicity!"

His hips started to slow down as his body shook. And he kissed her softly as they both came back down. Oliver moved off of her and reached up, untying her hands. he rolled off the bed, discarding of the condom before crawling back to her. Felicity rubbed her wrists softly as she smiled. 

"I think that is going to be my favorite tie.", she said. Oliver laughed, kissing her lips. "Mine too.", he grinned.

Oliver kissed her down her neck and she felt him stop as he came to the scar on her back shoulder. She grimaced as she heard him ask the question she had been dreading.

"How did you get this?"


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to her chest as she leaned against the headboard. She knew this moment was coming but she had hoped to put it off a little longer. She looked at Oliver who was watching her curiously. He sat up next to her and Felicity shifted her eyes away from his chest. It was way too tempting.

"I use to race.", she said, watching his face carefully. Oliver remained quiet, listening.

"I was doing really well. I had won several races and was gaining respect as a driver.", she said as she thought back. "It was during that time that I caught Slade's attention. He expressed an interest in me both professionally and personally, but I wasn't interested.", she said. Oliver stiffened. "On this particular day I was suppose to race one of his drivers by the name of Dodger. I knew who he was and I didn't like him. He was known to be a shady driver. Slade wanted me to work for him and he thought if I lost the race that I might be more inclined to join his crew. So they worked up a plan for Dodger to bump me.", she said. Oliver could see she was growing upset, so he took her hand in his, lightly tracing his fingers over the back of it. "When I started I was a second ahead. When he hit full throttle, he hit the button for his nitrous oxide, and his car fish-tailed. He had control, but he allowed his car to fish-tail over into my lane to bump me.', she shuddered but kept talking. "Instead of knocking me out of the race, he knocked me past a guard rail and down an incline. My car stopped only when I hit a tree. I was knocked unconscious and broke my shoulder, hence the scar.", she felt him stiffen even more, and squeezed his hand. "I ended up in the hospital for two days but Dodger was not so lucky. He over corrected and ended up running into a telephone poll. They said he died instantly.", she said. 

Oliver took a deep breath and pulled her over to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I blamed myself for two days Oliver. Maybe if I had been aware that he was using nitrous, or if I had paid more attention when he drifted."

"That is how you knew to warn me about Slade.", Oliver said. Felicity just nodded.

"I left and went to my Mom's after I was discharged from the hospital. I couldn't race anymore and I needed to get away.", she said, laying her cheek against his chest. His heartbeat was steady and soothing to her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. 

"What about Slade? Did you ever confront him?" Felicity shook her head no.

"I couldn't. It was too difficult." Oliver gently wiped a tear from her cheek. Sliding down into the bed, he pulled her to his side. 

"I am sorry Felicity.", he said. "But that was not your fault. It was an accident.", he said, kissing her on the head. 

"I know that now. It just took me several weeks and a few rounds of therapy.", she joked. 

Oliver gently stroked the scar on her shoulder. Felicity closed her eyes enjoying the closeness and realized she felt much better having told him. Oliver leaned over her and gently kissed her lips, letting his hands slide down her hips, positioning himself between her thighs. Felicity let her hands run into his hair, enjoying being able to actually touch him. She ran her hands down his back feeling each ridge of his muscles as he softly kissed her down her neck. Arching to give him more access she slid her hands around and up his chest as her hips rocked against his. She could feel him growing hard and lifted her legs so her knees where cradling his hips. They groaned as his hardness met her soft wet center. She kissed him hungrily and slid her hand down until she was gripping his cock. _Yes, she was finally able to touch him_. She heard him groan as her hand gently stroked him. He closed his eyes as his head fell to her shoulder, and his hips pumped into her hand. She loved the sounds that he was making and tightened her grip, as she leaned up and kissed his shoulder. She could feel her body growing wetter, responding to his kisses and his moans. Felicity reached her arm out and opened the side table pulling out a condom. She was not going to miss out on placing it on him this time. Oliver moved up to his knees, and watched as her small hands guided the condom onto his cock. Her eyes were trained on him, and it only made him harder. Pulling him back down she gripped him tightly and guided him to her entrance. He took over and quickly thrust in, as her breasts arched against his chest. The friction felt so good. 

"God Felicity! You are so tight.", he moaned into her ear, as he kissed across her jaw, and their lips met hungrily, desperately. They slowly moved together, neither in too much of a rush this time. Before had been about pent up tension, but this was about enjoying each other. Oliver set up a consistant rhythm, as his hands slid down and held her hips still. She moaned as he pumped into her. She tried moving her hips again, but he held her still, as his mouth slid down and licked her breast. She arched her chest up as far as she could as his hands still held her hips down. She could feel his cock sliding against her clit with each thrust and she reached up and slid her hands into his hair. 

"Oliver! Yes!", she said she felt his thrusts move faster. He was getting close and so he slid a hand down and stroked her clit with the rhythm of his hips. Felicity gasped and with his hand gone was finally able to move her hips, and she did. He was kissing her deeply, wantingly as he moved inside her. _God he felt so good._

"Felicity please......", he groaned as she squeezed his cock. He pinched her clit on one particularly deep thrust and Felicity came unglued. Her hips pistoned up into his as she came all around him. She kissed her way down his chest and lightly sucked his nipple as his thrusts became erratic, and suddenly he came violently. He pounded into her a couple of times before he stilled, his body quivering with aftershocks. Felicity held him close as he slowly came down, and he slid off of her, turning to discard of the condom.

Felicity was physically and emotionally drained and Oliver climbed back into bed, pulling the sheet over them as he pulled her close to him. They fell asleep tangled together.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity woke early the next morning. She smiled as she looked over at Oliver sleeping soundly beside her. Last night had been amazing, but she needed to get to work. She was going to surprise him today with his car finished and ready to go. Sliding slowly out from under his arm that was banded across her waist, she quickly put on her clothes, and giving him one last look she slipped out the door. She had called for a cab while she was in the bathroom, and as she slid into the backseat she saw John drive up the driveway. She gave him a wave, before the cab took off. Felicity went by her apartment and took a shower, and her mind wandered back over the previous night and how his hands had felt on her body. She smiled to herself as she dried her hair and then pulling on her jeans and a t-shirt, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, and set off for the garage. 

Roy had agreed to meet her there early, and he was already there when she arrived.

"It's about time Blondie!", he teased.

"You ready to get to work Harper?", she grinned. 

They set about getting the brakes fixed on the front of the car, and a few hours later, Felicity stepped back with pride. The car looked beautiful. She had found a shop to do the paint job the day before and they did a fabulous job. Now the car just needed to be test driven. 

Roy had been working on an idea since they were almost done but had not known how to approach her about it. So he looked at her and held out the keys. 

"I want you to test drive it Smoak.", he said. 

"What? No Roy, I can't.", she said as she looked at the car longingly. It was a beautiful ride and she had amped the HP to an obscene level. But she had not been behind the wheel of a car since the day of her accident.

Roy took her hand and gave her the keys, closing her fingers over them. "Lis you are the strongest person I know. You can do this. I will even ride shotgun.", he said teasing, but his eyes were serious. 

Felicity looked at the keys and then back at the car. She walked to the driver's side door running her hand long the hood. Roy moved quietly to the passenger side, his eyes just watching her.

Opening the door, Felicity slid into the passenger seat with a pleasurable sigh. Oh the seat felt good. She ran her hands lovingly over the steering wheel and looked at Roy, vulnerable and a little shaken. 

"You can do this Lis.", he said softly. 

Felicity took the key and placed it into the ignition. Her fingers hesitated before she turned the key and the engine growled to life. It was a beautiful sound. The rumble worked it's way through her chest and she sat there, her hand gently gripping the gear shift. Sliding it into reverse, Felicity slowly backed the car out of the garage. She felt the adrenaline course through her as she imagined opening the engine up and really seeing what the car could do. She slowly drove down the alley, the motor purring like a jaguar, and she felt old feelings work their way to the surface. Happiness, excitement, nervousness. She sat at the end of the alley, letting the motor rumble, before she looked at Roy with a grin, and proceeded to peel out of the alley. The rear of the car fish-tailed as she pulled onto the street, and shifting into gear, pressed down on the gas. The engine roared to life and Felicity laughed freely as she pushed the car to it's limit. She knew the streets well enough to know where she could push the threshold and where she needed to let off, and Roy looked at her with smile as he saw her joy. 

Oliver had slowly woken reaching out for Felicity. He patted her side of the bed, lifting his head when he realized it was empty. She was gone.

Frowning, he jumped up throwing on some sweats and ran down the stairs. John was at the bottom.

"You missed her man. She left about an hour ago.", he said. 

Oliver placed his hands on his hips, not sure what to think. Why has she just left this morning? He thought their evening had been amazing. Did she regret it?

Oliver turned silently and headed back up the stairs. He had an early meeting at QC and so he showered and pulled on a dark blue suit. He smiled as he looked through his ties, his eyes lighting on the dark grey one that had been center stage in Felicity's fantasy's. He reached for it before he could think, and then packing some casual clothes into a bag, headed downstairs. 

He grabbed a quick breakfast before following John out the door.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose as he headed back to his office a few hours later. The meeting had ran long, and he had a blistering headache from all of the numbers that had been thrown about. But it had been a good meeting. QC had made some good investments and was slowly working it's way to being in the black. As he entered his office, he felt his phone buzzing and pulling it out of his jacket pocket he looked down to see a text message from Felicity. 

_F: We need you at the garage, ASAP!_

Oliver frowned. Something must be wrong. She had never summonsed him to the garage. John had left earlier to head there, saying he had some paperwork to finish. So Oliver had followed him to work that morning in his Audi. Grabbing his keys, he told his secretary he would be gone for the rest of the day, and headed out. Driving as fast as he felt comfortable, Oliver pulled up to the garage, and hurried inside. Roy, John and Felicity were standing near his car talking.

"Felicity? What's going on? Is everything ok?", he asked. He really wanted to talk about this morning but that would have to wait for later. 

Felicity smiled as she looked at Roy and John, and then they stepped aside. Oliver looked over at the challenger, seeing a big red bow on top. He looked at them confused. 

"We finished early Oliver.". she said with a grin. "Your car is purring like a kitten and ready to race.", she said clapping her hands and bouncing on her feet with a big grin. 

Oliver looked at them in shock as he walked over to the car. "But how? I thought you had at least 3 more days of work to do.", he said. 

"Well Harper and I worked a few late evenings and some of the damage was pretty easy to fix, so it went quicker than what we anticipated.", she said. "I test drove it myself today.", she said cautiously. Oliver's head flew to her, his eyes wide in surprise. "It drives beautifully Oliver. And I fully expect you to kick Slade Wilson's ass.", she said. 

Roy and John slowly made their way to the garage office, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. He looked at her with surprise as she walked up to him, and lovingly ran her hand along the hood. Oliver thought she had never looked more beautiful. She had her hair up in her signature ponytail, her glasses were sitting low on her nose, and her coveralls hung loosely on her body. Suddenly realization dawned on him.

"Is this why you left this morning?", he asked.

Felicity actually blushed. "Yes. I wanted to surprise you.", she said with a smile. Clasping his hand in hers she moved closer to him. She smiled when she saw his tie, and leaning against the car, she hopped up on the hood, and grabbed his tie, pulling him between her legs. "We are going to show up at the race tonight, and you are going to challenge Slade to a re-match.", she said as she let her hands roam down the front of his dress shirt. Oliver's hands settled at her waist, and he gripped her hips, tugging them toward him, so their hips were flush.

Felicity unabashedly slid her legs around his waist, and locked her feet against his ass, giving a slight tug. Oliver grinned a sexy grin, as he leaned into her. "So bossy Miss Smoak!"

"Your in my domain Mr. Queen. I can be as bossy as I want in my domain.", she said as she grabbed his tie, and pulled him down to where his lips were just an inch from her own. "If you win tonight Queen, we will christen the back seat.", she said as she bit his bottom lip gently. Oliver groaned as he felt the bite and her words, all the way to his dick. 

Felicity laughed and pushed him away as she jumped off the hood of the car. They were not alone, so she needed to behave. Oliver sighed in disappointment and went to change clothes.

 

The Race

John, Roy and Felicity followed behind Oliver as he drove to the race. John had learned that Slade would be there, and that he was driving the Civic. As they got out of the SUV, Felicity caught Slade's eye. He winked at her, and before she could stop herself, she was heading right for him. 

"Smoak!", he said as he turned an appreciative eye in her direction. "You tire of Queen and decide to come join a winning crew?", he asked as he sauntered up to her. Shado stood near his car with her eyes narrowed. She knew that Slade had a thing for Felicity at one time. She couldn't understand what he saw in the simpering blonde, but she held back, wanting to see where their conversation led.

Felicity immediately slapped his face with all the pent up anger and resentment she had been holding in for the last few months. Shado quickly moved to his side as John, Roy and Oliver saw what happened and ran over immediately. Slade touched his cheek in surprise as anger filled his eyes, and before he could react, John was pulling Felicity back as Oliver and Roy stepped in front of her. Oliver was livid, and the rage in his eyes caught Slade's attention.

"You ready for a re-match Wilson?", Oliver bit out.

"Not until I deal with her first.", he looked at Felicity. "What the hell Felicity?", he growled.

John reluctantly let her go as she stepped forward. Oliver tried to stop her with his arm, but she pushed past him, getting right up into Slade's face.

"Does the name Dodger ring a bell Slade?", she asked. Slade flinched. 

"He was why I left Slade. Not my mother. He was why I left and quit racing. I blamed myself for two days for his death. Did you know that?", Slade had the decorum to actually look pained.

Oliver stood back, knowing she needed to get this out. But he, Roy and John were on alert. 

"I have never felt grief like that before. The feeling of thinking I caused someone's death. Do you even care what that did to me?", she yelled. She was catching the attention of other people nearby but she did not care. She needed this confrontation. 

Max was standing a few cars over and slowly started to make his way over to the crowd that was building. He heard Felicity's voice, and made his way through the crowd.

"You told Dodger to bump me, didn't you?", she accused. "You were so pissed that I turned you down that you told him to bump my car."

Slade turned red. She could see he was embarrassed but was also growing angry. 

"I have a scar on my shoulder from that day Slade! It reminds me every day of what happened.", she fumed. 

Slade stepped up into her face, but before he could say anything Max grabbed him by the neck, and Oliver pulled Felicity back as he saw a big, burly guy get right into Slade's face.

"You take one more step toward her Wilson and you will be under the wheels of my car before this night is over.", Max gritted out. 

Slade looked over at Felicity and Oliver stepped up again. "Re-match Slade! Now!", he said. 

Slade smirked at Oliver. "Fine by me kid. If you want to get your ass handed to you again, it won't hurt my feelings." He pulled out a roll of $100's. "$4,000 buy in."

Oliver pulled the cash from his jacket pocket, and held it up for Slade to see, before he turned and grabbed Felicity's hand, heading for his car. 

Felicity was still shaking with anger, as Oliver pulled her away. Stopping by his car, he pulled her to his chest, hugging her close. He knew what that had cost her. John and Roy walked up and Felicity took a deep breath, getting her feelings under control. 

"He's driving the Honda again, Oliver. you need to remember the fish-tail when he hits the nitrous.", she said, giving him a slightly worried look. 

Oliver placed his hands on her face, and gently kissed her lips. "Don't you worry Smoak. He's going to get his ass handed to him tonight." Oliver said with a grin, before he turned to John and Roy. He shook their hands, and looked at Roy with a smile. "Great job Harper.", he said. 

Roy just smiled and said, "Kick his ass Oliver."

Oliver looked up as the burly man who had stepped up to Slade walked up to Felicity. She smiled up at him and Oliver realized they knew each other. He lifted an eyebrow as the bear of a guy leaned down and gently hugged Felicity, lifting her off of her feet. 

"I'm glad to see you back Smoak.", he grinned, letting her go. "Slade is going to get exactly what he deserves.", he said, before looking at Oliver. Max gave him a nod of acknowledgement before he turned and headed back to his car. 

Felicity walked back to Oliver and pulled him down into a heated kiss, and a smile before she turned and walked to the curb with Roy and John. It was time to race. Oliver and Slade rolled up to the starting line as the starter moved between them. Oliver kept his eyes on him, as he gripped the steering wheel and the gear shift. He swallowed his nerves as he remembered the last time he had raced Slade. He wasn't going to lose twice. 

Oliver saw the starter lower his arm, and he hit the gas, his car jumping to life. Oliver hit the gas, and as he felt the push back in the seat, his adrenaline started to pump. Felicity had definitely made some adjustments to the car and he could feel it in the smoothness of the shifter, and the roar of the engine as he gained a one second jump on Slade. Keeping his eyes on the road, Oliver heard Slade to his side, and he shifted his gaze for a brief moment when he heard Slade hit his nitrous. Totally expecting the fish-tail, Oliver pushed the gas all the way to the floor and his car gave one more jump of speed. He grinned as he gained another lead and roared down the street. Oliver passed the finish with a two second lead, and as he hit his breaks to slow down, he felt the smoothness of the breaking system. Felicity had done a fabulous job on the car. Making a u-turn, Oliver headed back to the start, Slade coming up behind him, and as he climbed out of the car, he laughed as Felicity threw herself into his arms. 


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver leaned down and gave her a sloppy, happy kiss, as she laughed, hugging him tight. She stiffened as she saw Slade pull up next to them, and glared at him as Oliver let her go, moving her behind him as he turned to Slade. Slade looked at Oliver. "Enjoy the win kid. Next time you won't be so lucky.", he said before he looked at Felicity and then drove off.

Roy and John walked over, slapping Oliver on the shoulder. "Great driving man." John said proudly.

Roy threw his arm around Felicity with a smile. "We make a good team Smoak.", he said. "Wanna make it a permanent one?"

Felicity placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "On one condition Harper. I get my own tool drawer and you don't call me Blondie.", she grinned.

He kissed her cheek, "Ok on the first condtition. We will discuss the second.", he said laughing as she punched his arm.

Oliver handed Roy and John their cut of the money, and then smiled as he handed Felicity $1,000. She looked up in surprise. "What is this Oliver?"

"I couldn't have done this without you Felicity. You earned this and _WE_ want you to have it.", he said with a smile. John and Roy both nodded in agreement.

"Well I _AM_ the best hot rod mechanic in Star City.", she grinned.

"You are the best hot rod mechanic anywhere Miss Smoak.", he said with a smile.

John looked at Roy, and Roy nodded at him. "Well Roy and I are going to head out guys. Again, great race man." John said and then looked at Felicity. "Glad to have you aboard Felicity.", he said with a warm smile. Roy winked at her as they walked off.

Felicity looked up at Oliver with a grin. "Sooo Mr. Queen.", she said, sidling closer as she grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket. "I think we should head back to the garage and celebrate your win.", she leaned up and kissed him. Oliver's hands settled on her face, as he smiled at her.

"I could not agree more Miss Smoak."

She grinned at him before snatching the keys out of his hand. "I'm driving Queen.".

Oliver laughed as he headed around to the passenger side. Felicity slid into the driver's seat, and turned the key. She would never tire of the sound that growled from the engine. Felicity winked at Oliver. "Hold on tight.", she said before she hit the gas. The way she was gripping the gear shift and handling his beast of a car made Oliver shift in his seat. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

Felicity pulled the car into the garage, and turned off the engine, as Oliver closed the garage door behind them. Felicity could feel her pulse racing and her breathing quicken and she knew it was only partly from the drive. Opening the door she stood by the car, as Oliver approached her. He was looking exceptionally good in his jeans and t-shirt, and Felicity unconsciously licked her lips as he drew near. She sucked in a breath as Oliver walked right up to her and pressed her to the car with his body. She could feel him long and hard, pressing into her stomach as he leaned down.

"I believe you said something about the back seat Miss Smoak."

Felicity smiled and slipped under his arm, moving away from him. She gave him a wicked grin as she headed to the garage office. "Don't go anywhere Oliver.", she said before slipping into the office. A few minutes later Oliver heard the door open, and his mouth almost fell open. Felicity had changed into a short black mini-skirt and she had on those damn heels from the fundraiser. Walking right past him, she pushed forward the driver's seat and climbed into the back. Oliver about swallowed his tongue when she bent over to climb inside. _Jesus she had a sinful ass._

As she settled in the back seat, she crooked her finger at him, giving him room to join her. Oliver climbed in, closing the door and pulling the front seat back into place. His breathing was increasing as Felicity slid her leg over his thighs and settled onto his lap, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. She reached down and pulled a condom from the pocket of her skirt and placed it on the seat beside them.

"I thought a skirt would be a lot more practical." she whispered, leaning down to let her breath whisper across his neck. 

Oliver's' hands settled at her waist as he shifted slightly beneath her. Felicity skimmed her lips up his jaw, and over to his lips and running her fingers up into his hair she gripped his hair, before slanting her mouth across his slowly and deliberately. Oliver's hand slipped up to her hair, gently tugging her hair out of the ponytail and threading his fingers through it's length, Then he gripped her head and held her while his lips worked across hers. His tongue slid across her lips and her mouth opened instantly to him. Their tongues tangled as he held her head still with his hands, moving it just where he needed it. Felicity ran her hands down his chest, before sliding them up under his t-shirt. Oliver groaned at her touch. She could feel him hardening below her and she moved her hips against his with a moan. Felicity slid her hands back down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Their mouths immediately met again as his hands pushed her t-shirt up as he moved his hands up her chest, and ran his thumbs over her hard nipples through her bra. Felicity whimpered. Not able to stand the barrier, she reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head, throwing it to the floor board before she reached back and unclasped her bra, letting the lace fall down her arms and to the floor. Oliver's gaze drifted down to her exposed breasts.

"Felicity you are so beautiful!", he whispered and leaned forward, taking one hard pebble into his mouth. He sucked hard, and Felicity arched her back as her hands went into his hair, holding his head to her chest. She was writhing above him and he moved over to her other breast, repeating the same action with his mouth. Except this time when he sucked hard he bucked his hips up into her. She almost came unglued. Taking his hands she placed them on her thighs moving them up so her mini-skirt moved with them. She watched his face as his hands moved closer to her sex, and she gave a wicked grin when he finally realized she had on nothing underneath the skirt. HIs eyes grew dark, and as he deliberately moved his thumbs closer to her core, he could feel how wet she was, how hot. He groaned as he leaned up taking her mouth in a heated desperate kiss. Felicity rocked her hips feeling his cock hard against her sex and she moaned as his jeans rubbed her just the right way.

"Oh Oliver!", slipped through her lips as she tore them away and he slipped his hand down along her sex. His fingers slid easily along her slit, making him growl deep in his chest as he felt how wet she was for him.

"Jesus Felicity! How you can already be so wet?", he gasped. 

Felicity's body craved him, and she slid her hands down his chest, quickly undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. She lifted up on her knees as she pushed his jeans and boxers down, and Oliver slightly lifted his hips so she could push them down his thighs so that his cock sprang free. Felicity grabbed the condom from the seat and tore the package open, before she slid the condom slowly down his length. Oliver pulled her back into a deep kiss as she settled over him and before he could think straight she lowered right down onto him. They both gasped with pleasure as she settled for just a moment. Oliver's hands immediately gripped her ass and she started to move. Oliver's head fell back to the seat as their eyes locked and she slowly lifted up before sliding back down onto him. Neither one could stop the flood of feelings that gripped them both, and Felicity's lips parted as she moved on him. Oliver's hips bucked up each time she moved down causing her to grind her hips down stimulating that oh so sensitive spot inside her. As the windows fogged and their breathing grew more labored, they kissed heatedly, Neither one could get enough of the other. The adrenaline from the racing and their attraction to one another combined for a perfect storm and their coupling became frenzied as they both strived to reach the high of release. 

"Oliver!!!!", she said as she felt the tingling traveling through her body. Their eyes remained on one another and as she rode him with abandon, her body finally shattered into a million pieces as she cried out, releasing her climax down over him, as he continued to move toward his own release. His hands gripped her hips and held her down on his cock, as he came with a shout of her name. She held onto him tightly, letting his body shutter through his completion. Oliver held her close to him as their bodies settled down. She leaned her forehead down on his as they just enjoyed being joined together. 

"That was......", Oliver gasped.

"Yeah....", she smiled, catching her breath.

Oliver took a deep breath. "I was worried this morning when I woke up and you were gone.", he said, softly. "I thought you were regretting being with me.".

"Did any of that feel like I regretted being with you?", she said, kissing him softly. 

Felicity slid off of his lap, as he removed the condom and tied it off, before sliding his boxers and jeans back up. He left them unfastened as he watched Felicity reach down putting on her bra and her t-shirt.

"No, thank god!"

Oliver grabbed his t-shirt and the condom and climbed out of the car. He threw the condom away as he turned to her, fastening his pants. Felicity straightened her clothes and placed her arms around his neck. "Thank you Oliver."

Oliver frowned, "For what?"

"For letting me deal with Slade on my own.", she said

Oliver placed his arms around her waist. "I kinda enjoyed watching you slap the guy, but he deserved far worse."

Oliver kissed her nose. "Hey? Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"You mean like a date date?", she grinned.

"Yes a date date."

"On one condition. You bring this beauty...", she said indicating the car. "And I get to drive."

"Deal!"

 

One Year Later

Felicity sat in the driver's seat of the Challenger as the engine rumbled to life beneath her. Her hands gripped the steering wheel and the gear shift as she looked over at the starter, waiting for the signal. The driver of the Charger next to her gunned his engine, and Felicity smiled slightly, as she saw the starter lower his arm. She hit the gas, smoke peeling from her back tires as she took off down the street. She focused on the road as she shifted gears effortlessly, and hit a 2 second lead. She pressed the gas to the floor and felt the car lurch forward beneath her, crossing the line 2 seconds before her opponent. She pumped her fist and shifted the car slowing down, before she turned and drove back to the finish line with a grin.

Oliver, John and Roy watched with nervous anticipation as Felicity and the car shot down the street. This was Felicity's third race in three weeks, and she was slowly making her mark in the street racing scene again. They all three had to keep from jumping up and down as they saw her lead and then finish before the car next to her. As she pulled back up next to them, Oliver ran around and opened her car door, pulling her out and into his arms as she laughed. She looked so happy. He kissed her fiercely and grinned at her. They had been officially dating for a year now, and Oliver had two surprises for her. They were practically living together at her apartment and he wanted nothing more than to make things official. So he smiled as the thought of the ring that sat in his jacket pocket. 

Oliver set her down on her feet, and smiled, as she fingered the keys to the Challenger. She loved that car.

John and Roy both watched with a smile, as Oliver handed her an envelope. Felicity looked at him in surprise. "What is this?"

"It's the ownership papers for the Challenger. She is yours Felicity.", Oliver said with a grin. 

Felicity's eyes flew to his before looking at Roy and John. "Are you serious?"

"You love that car and I love you and I want you to have it."

Felicity squealed in delight as she threw herself into his arms, kissing him all over his face as she whispered, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Oliver smiled as he watched Felicity hug John and Roy. He was saving the second part for when they were alone later. But he could not wait to put the ring on her finger.

 

Epilogue

 

She said yes!!!!

 


End file.
